powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuko Fukui
is Nobuharu's sister who is a widowed mother with her daughter Rika. She is later chosen by Ramirez to be his successor as Kyoryu Cyan. Biography Kyoryuger To be added ToQger vs Kyoryuger To be added Family *Nobuharu Udo - Brother *Rika Fukui - Daughter *Kenichi Fukui - Husband *Nobuta-san - Great-grandson Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yuko Fukui/Kyoryu Cyan: to be added Kyoryu Cyan ;Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #7 - Ankydon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Yuko's powers. ;Mecha *ZyuDenRyu #7: Zyudenryu Ankydon Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Cyan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuko Fukui is portrayed by . Kinoshita previously portrayed Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/Deka Yellow in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. This is the second year in a row where Kinoshita Ayumi plays a little sister in tokusatsu, having previously portrayed in . There is a twisted irony considering that Yuko is a widow, as this is also one of Kinoshita's first roles after getting married in December 2012. A more heartwarming irony would later arise as Kinoshita became pregnant with her first child during the run of Kyoryuger, while playing a mother. In episode 40, she makes a shout out to the actress's former role in Dekaranger when she yells the word 'emergency' (the Dekaranger morphing call) with siren noises in the background. As Kyoryu Cyan, her suit actor is , who would serve as suit actor for ToQ 3gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *She is the first female Sentai Blue Ranger since Urara Ozu (MagiBlue) from Magiranger. **She is also the first female Sentai Blue Ranger to not be part of the main five. **She is the first replacement Blue Ranger in an official Sentai series (she's only predated by Luna Iwashimizu replacing Mitsuki Aoyagi in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu, not an official season). **She is the first female Blue Ranger to be related to a male Blue Ranger. ***Her character also holds the record of longest delay between her first debut and her first transformation, with 46 episodes. Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' **Episode 2: Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination **Episode 8: Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Labyrinth **Episode 15: Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition **Episode 31: Brave 31: Vacance! The Eternal Holidays **Episode 35: Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin **Episode 36: Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle **Episode 40: Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man **Episode 47: Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave (Debut as Kyoryu Cyan (II)) **Episode 48: Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger *''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Final Live Show'' External links *Kyoryu Cyan at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Cyan at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers